come home with me
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Thirteen meets a beautiful blonde at a club. Will she take her home or no? read to find out. Femslash.


_**This is a story i thought of when i was watching House, M.D. So i just figured out about thirteen's bad habit of sleeping with random women when she goes out to drink. It makes me think from when i watch her on the show that she has a split personality so here in this little tid bit, Dr. Remy isn't Remy but instead Thirteen. And there will be extra brownie points if you can guess the song that is in here. I hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine by the way. And i own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>The club was packed, girls and guys grinding on each other as the upbeat music played. The beauty of a woman sat at the bar, exaiming her pray as if she were on a hunt. Her eye shadow was a bit darker then normal, making her look even more bad-ass. Her intense sky blue eyes scanned every area in the club till they landed on a body that had these sexy strides to her hips.<p>

The woman downed her drink, stood from the stool and made her way over to the other woman. She leaned forward and rested her lips to an ear.

"Mind if i join?" she husked. The blonde headed turned, training her hazel eyes on slightly glazed over blue ones.

"If you buy me a drink after," the short haired blonde smirked as another upbeat song played. The blonde woman began to sway her hips to the rythem and beat of the music, repeating the words as she danced closer to the woman.

_I love the way you talkin_

_I'm loving wha'cha doing boy_

_I don't fall easy often_

_I never had a love like you before_

Her arms moved to wrap around the tall brunettes, drawing their bodies closer. The woman placed her hands on the shorter girls rocking hips, both now dancing to the beat. The blonde headed began to sing again.

_I'm on another planet_

_I'm in another universe_

_You may not understand it_

_Sooner or later baby you will learn_

The brunette watched how those perfect pink lips moved, wanting so bad to kiss them. But she had to know who this girl was.

"What's your name?" she yelled over the music. The blonde smiled, it being blinding and breathtaking.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray," she shouted, the song still playing, their hips never stopping.

"Thirteen, Remy Thirteen Hadley but i purfer just thirteen," the brunette shouted, her nails lightly digging into covered flesh. Quinn closed her eyes and groaned out softly, that did it for thirteen. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her out of the club.

Thirteen kicked the apartment door shut with her foot, her lips currently attatched to the blonde's sweet soft ones. Quinn had her hands burried in thick lucious brown locks as she tugged the older woman deeper in the kiss. Thirteen slammed the blonde's back hard into the wall, earning a groan but using the opportunity and slipping her tongue right in.

At first it was slow and easy, till Quinn bite Thirteen's tongue and began to suck on it. Thirteen moaned, slidding her hands down, gripping Quinn's ass firmly and hoisted her up. The blonde wrapped her legs around the older brunette's waist and felt her back being slammed into the wall again. This time she ripped her mouth away and let out a moan.

Thirteen began to trail hot wet kisses down a toned jaw and neck, Quinn lollying her head to the side as she gripped the strong slim shoulders on the older woman. Thirteen began to lick a trail up the pale smooth skin of the younger woman, coming to her pulse point and biting down on it, she began to suck. Quinn dug her nails softly into the shoulders.

When Thirteen was satisfied with her work she pulled Quinn from the wall and made her way into her room, throwing the gril on her bed before crawling over her and pinning her there to the bed. She locked her intense blue eyes with almost black with lust hazel eyes. She smiled, her own smile a heart wrecker, as she leaned down to kiss the blonde but when Quinn went to meet her half way, Thirteen pulled her head back, out of reach.

Quinn whimpered but the older woman was done yet so she leaned back in, her smile bigger. And again, Quinn went to meet her half way but Thirteen pulled back, smug smile still in place.

"Stop. It." she growled, gripping Thirteen's forearms and crashing their lips together. Thirteen moaned into the forceful kiss, her hands going down to unbutton both her jeans and Quinns. Pulling from the kiss long enough to rid them of their clothing, Thirteen was back to kissing the blonde under her.

She felt cool soft hands run up her bare back and rest at the clasp of her bra. Thirteen lets the piece of clothing fall off her arms as she throws it aside, Quinn's was next. Once the upper parts were removed, they began on the lower section.

Quinn was trembling, her orgasim delayed by Thirteen's teasing. The older woman would pump her fingers into her deeply and when she felt like the blonde was close, she would stop. It was torture. But thats how Thirteen worked, she loves to torture.

Feeling nails dig into her shoulder blades, Thirteen groaned, leaning her head in and bit Quinn's clit. The blonde arched her back, moaning loud. Thirteen wanted so bad for her little pray to come, so she slammed three fingers into her tight heat, bit her clit hard and with that, Quinn came loud and hard.

"REMY!" she screamed, her orgasim being ripped from her body.

_Come home with me _

_And we'll stay up all night long_

_I want you and i want' cha bad_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finished! hehe, i hope you all enjoy. so i hope you can tell me the song. <strong>_


End file.
